<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S'aimer Seulement by pinkfloweringthorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584020">S'aimer Seulement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfloweringthorn/pseuds/pinkfloweringthorn'>pinkfloweringthorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Monet - Freeform, Ocean, Paris - Freeform, Poésie, happy end, larry - Freeform, mer, pour l'instant j'ai pas d'autres idées de tags, soft, un peu, évidemment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfloweringthorn/pseuds/pinkfloweringthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout a commencé un été. Louis s’en souvient comme si c’était hier. Un été passé au bord de la mer, qui continue, même aujourd’hui, d’habiter son esprit. Parfois, lorsqu’une voiture passe sous sa fenêtre, il ferme les yeux et imagine que ce son est celui d’une vague venant se déferler au pied de son immeuble. Il sent l’odeur de l’écume embaumer l’air, le sel sécher sur sa peau. Il sent surtout une main prendre la sienne, et du sable chaud se faufiler entre ses doigts. </p><p> </p><p>“Memory is the diary we all carry about with us.”</p><p>- Oscar Wilde</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S'aimer Seulement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bonjour,<br/>voilà le prologue de ma fic que je poste principalement pour savoir à quoi ça ressemblerait sur ao3, je posterai sûrement le reste quand il sera écrit, en attendant merci d'être là (:<br/>(mon twitter: curiypoetry, just in case)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue – Vendredi Soir </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il a mis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son manteau de pluie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parce qu’il pleuvait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et il est parti</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous la pluie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans me regarder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et moi j’ai pris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma tête dans ma main</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j’ai pleuré.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Déjeuner du matin », Jacques Prévert</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il est vingt-trois heures lorsque Louis décide de mettre de l’ordre dans son placard. Il vient de passer trois heures affalé sur son canapé, un œil sur sa série, l’autre sur son téléphone, vaguement attentif. À vrai dire, il ne serait pas capable de raconter ce qu’il s’est passé dans les deux derniers épisodes qu’il vient de voir, parce qu’il n’a pas compris, mais surtout parce qu’il n’a pas écouté. Sa tête est ailleurs, comme souvent. Ce soir, c’est au placard qu’il pense. Pris d’une soudaine motivation et poussé par un ennui rongeur, Louis se lève de son canapé et se dirige vers sa chambre. Son chien lève les oreilles et le suit du regard, les yeux pétillants.</p><p> </p><p>- Non Adon, couché. On va nulle part.</p><p> </p><p>Le chien baisse les oreilles, l’air déçu, et regarde son maître se diriger vers sa chambre. Louis s’étire et vient se poser devant son placard, mains sur les hanches. Quel chantier, ça fait longtemps qu’il faut qu’il range. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il jette un coup d’œil à son ordinateur, encore allumé, posé sur la table basse du salon, et songe déjà à abandonner. Adon, pensant que c’est lui que son maître regarde, le rejoint, s’installe sur le lit, et l’observe curieusement. Louis inspire et ouvre les deux portes du meuble. Le désordre qui apparaît devant lui le nargue et l’odeur familière de souvenirs oubliés et de lessive vient frôler ses narines. Il souffle, retrousse ses manches, et commence à vider les étagères, sous l’œil peu attentif de son chien, somnolant déjà parmi les couvertures.</p><p> </p><p>Une demie heure plus tard, le sol de sa chambre est jonché de chaussures, de livres et de vêtements oubliés, certains ne lui appartenant même pas. Le placard est complètement vide. Louis baisse les yeux sur le désordre qu’il n’a fait que déplacer, et qui orne désormais le parquet. <em>Comment tout </em><em>ça</em><em> a pu rentrer dans </em><em>un</em><em> meuble si petit ?</em> Louis se laisse tomber sur son lit près d’Adon qu’il caresse doucement. Ça y est, la motivation l’a quitté. Dans le salon, son écran d’ordinateur se met en veille, la pièce se plongeant automatiquement dans la pénombre. L’appartement est silencieux. Au loin, on entend le bruit étouffé d’une douche, et des quelques voitures qui osent encore s’aventurer dans les rues. Louis laisse son regard fatigué se balader sur les murs de la pièce. Il y a un an, il avait voulu tout repeindre, tout refaire, jeter le mobilier, recommencer à zéro, mais la force lui avait manquée. Au final, tout était resté comme avant. Parfois, il trouvait ça réconfortant, d’autres fois, ça lui prenait les tripes et il vivait alors quelques jours dans l’ombre de son appartement, rasant les murs et repoussant les souvenirs. Il s’y était fait.</p><p> </p><p>Louis fixe son placard. <em>Son </em>placard, qu’il a déjà vidé une fois, il y a plus d’un an, dans un excès de colère. Il fixe les étagères vides, puis quelque chose attire son attention ; c’est une boîte, perchée au-dessus du meuble. Il ne s’en souvient pas, ne sait pas ce qu’elle contient, et jurerait même ne l’avoir jamais vue, alors que fait-elle dans sa chambre ? Impossible de l’atteindre, elle est trop haute. Louis part chercher une chaise, s’y hisse, et parvient à attraper l’objet. La boîte est lourde et surtout couverte de poussière. Louis souffle dessus, en vain, puis la nettoie à l’aide d’un des tee-shirts gisant au sol. Il ne reconnaît pas l’objet, mais il reconnaît l’écriture du message, caché sous la poussière, écrit au feutre noir : <em>Pour Louis. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il comprend immédiatement et jette la boîte sur son lit. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes il reste là, à la regarder entre les draps. Le voisin a terminé sa douche, les voitures continuent de rouler, son chien s’est endormi. Tout est calme et pourtant Louis sent la panique lui monter à la gorge. <em>Foutu placard, foutu rangement.</em> <em>Pour Louis</em>, <em>comment ça pour Louis ?</em> Depuis combien de temps cette boîte est-elle là ? Des mois, et il n’y a jamais fait attention ? Il regarde autour de lui, s’attendant presque à voir quelqu’un, n’importe qui qui pourrait expliquer l’apparition de cette boîte, mais il est seul. Louis se réfugie dans son salon, soufflant bruyamment. <em>Pour Louis. Pour Louis. Respire, bon sang</em>. <em>Pour Louis</em>. C’est Adon qui le ramène à la réalité en passant entre ses jambes, manquant de le faire basculer.</p><p> </p><p>- Non Adon, retourne te coucher c’est bon là ! On sort pas j’ai dit.</p><p> </p><p>Le chien baisse légèrement les oreilles mais reste posté devant la porte d’entrée. Louis continue son chemin, il croit devenir fou. Dans sa chambre, la boîte est toujours là, posée sur le lit. Est-ce vraiment ce qu’il croit ? Il se passe les mains sur le visage. <em>Je vais étouffer.</em></p><p> </p><p>- Oh et puis merde.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’empare de la laisse de son chien, enfile une veste et sort en trombe de son appartement. Adon dévale les escaliers devant lui, tout content. <em>Prendre l’air, il faut que je prenne l’air.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pendant une bonne demie heure, Louis divague dans les rues de son quartier endormi. À travers quelques fenêtres se dessinent l’ombre de télévisions allumées, de silhouettes immobiles. Quelques voix résonnent au loin dans l’obscurité. Adon est heureux, il renifle l’herbe et les murs. Louis ne prend même pas le peine de le tenir en laisse ; il n’y a pas une âme à l’horizon. Ils se fondent dans la nuit, et l’esprit de Louis s’apaise pas à pas. L’air frais lui donne le sentiment de mieux respirer. Alors qu’il se rapproche de sa rue, la raison de sa fuite revient hanter ses pensées. C’est stupide parce que ce n’est qu’une simple boîte, qu’il n’a d’ailleurs même pas ouverte, mais il sait déjà que ce qu’elle contient va le faire replonger dans une spirale de souvenirs douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>Pourtant, ce qu’il sait aussi, c’est qu’il n’arrivera pas à dormir avant d’y avoir fait face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>De retour sur son lit, Louis allume sa lampe de chevet. Il est plus d’une heure du matin. Il a mangé un morceau, s’est douché, changé, brossé les dents. Il attrape délicatement la boîte, s’en méfiant comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le brûler, et la porte à ses genoux.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pour Louis. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il jette un regard à Adon allongé au pied du lit, respire un bon coup, puis soulève le couvercle. Son souffle se coupe pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ses yeux se posent sur des photos, un livre, des tickets, un article de journal. Il regarde le contenu devant lui, hébété, n’osant pas toucher, ne voulant pas déranger les objets. Tous semblent avoir leur place. À leur vue, des souvenirs ressurgissent brusquement dans son esprit. <em>Son rire, ses mains, son odeur, Paris, la mer. </em>Il pensait s’être débarrassé de tout, mais la vérité, c’est que tout est là. Les battements lourds de son cœur semblent résonner si fort dans la pièce qu’ils taisent tout autre son, toute pensée. Tout ce qu’il a tenté si fort de chasser de son esprit est réuni là, devant ses yeux. Tout a toujours été <em>là</em>. Louis finit par laisser ses doigts glisser délicatement sur les objets. Chaque contact érafle son cœur un peu plus, mais il ne peut s’arrêter. Un carnet tout fin qu’il ne reconnaît pas attire son attention. Il le sort de la boîte et caresse sa couverture en cuir. En l’ouvrant, il reconnaît immédiatement l’écriture qui court les pages, la même que celle au feutre noir. Les premières phrases lui font monter les larmes aux yeux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>